Neuf Mois
by Creamelie
Summary: AU CS. Ses cris ne la dérangeaient plus, elle s'y était presque habituée. Elle devait maintenant partager son cœur entre Killian et ce petit être qui les réveillait toutes les nuits depuis une semaine maintenant. Mais comment avaient-ils vécu son arrivée ? Je vous laisse le découvrir à travers cette OS rempli de guimauve. Vous voilà prévenu !


**Et voilà un petit OS qui sort très précisément de nul part ! xP Bon je m'excuse d'avance s'il y a des fautes d'orthographe, pour ma défense je l'ai écrit en pleine nuit ! Quand l'inspiration vient, mieux vaut ne pas la laisser s'échapper ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **C'est un univers alternatif. Normalement vous ne devriez pas avoir de difficulté à comprendre les différentes situations, tout y est plus ou moins expliqué.**

 **Warning tout de même, surplus de fluffy ! :D**

 **Et CaptainSwan of course !**

 **Bonne lecture et à bientôt !**

* * *

 _ **Mois 1:**_

Elle roulait en direction de chez elle dans sa petite Coccinelle jaune que les gens regardaient parfois avec curiosité. Cela faisait une bonne heure qu'elle avait terminé son service au poste de police où elle travaillait depuis qu'elle avait emménagé à Boston. Elle peinait à se concentrer sur la route, ne pouvant empêcher son regard de s'attarder de temps à autre sur l'objet en évidence posé sur le siège passager. Son téléphone ne cessait de vibrer, d'habitude elle était rentrée à cette heure là, son fiancé, Killian, devait s'inquiéter. Elle serrait le volant si fort que ses phalanges étaient devenues blanches. N'y tenant plus, elle se gara au premier parking qu'elle vit et sorti de la voiture. Elle claqua violemment la portière en grognant un juron. Plusieurs fois elle dut reprendre calmement son souffle afin d'apaiser son état de panique.

-Respire Emma, respire. Se répétait-elle alors qu'elle s'appuyait fermement à sa voiture.

Son estomac était noué comme jamais et elle commençait à se sentir nauséeuse. Alors qu'elle prenait une énième inspiration, son portable se remit à vibrer, Killian essayait à nouveau de la joindre. Les mains tremblante elle se saisit du téléphone et répondit à l'appel après avoir lancé un dernier regard à l'objet sur le siège passager.

-Hey, Emma, je commençais à m'inquiéter...

-Ça va, le coupa-t-elle, je suis en route, je ne pouvais pas te répondre. J'arrive dans quelques minutes.

-D'accord, mon amour... Tout va bien ? On pouvait facilement distinguer de l'inquiétude dans le ton de sa voix.

-J'arrive dans quelques minutes, je t'expliquerais pourquoi il m'a fallu autant de temps pour rentrer, ne t'inquiète pas Killian.

Elle essayait de paraître sereine mais savait au fond d'elle qu'il se rendait bien compte que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Très bien, je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi, bye.

Elle le remercia intérieurement de ne pas s'être éternisé, la discussion qui les attendait ne devait pas se faire à travers un vulgaire téléphone.

Elle se remit au volant et reprit la route.

Elle mit un moment avant de sortir de sa voiture lorsqu'elle fut arrivée devant leur appartement. Ses mains tremblaient sans qu'elle ne puisse rien contrôler, elle était en panique, tout son avenir se jouer dans cet objet qui ne cessait d'attirer son regard, lui rappelant par la même occasion de douloureux souvenirs de son passé.

-Killian, je suis rentrée !

-Hey, fit-il après lui avoir donné un furtif baiser. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il en pointant l'objet du doigt.

Elle lui tendit le dit objet, se passant une main dans les cheveux et son cœur battant à un rythme qu'elle ne pensait pas possible.

-Emma... Tu... Tu penses être enceinte ?

Killian tenait fermement le test de grossesse entre ses mains, un timide sourire naissant sur ses lèvres. Il lisait l'inquiétude à travers le regard de sa belle et n'osait exprimer la joie qui l'avait envahit à l'instant où il avait comprit ce que contenait cette petite boîte.

-Tu aurais dû m'en parler ! Reprit-il alors qu'elle ne lui avait toujours pas répondu.

-Je t'en parle maintenant...

-Mais tu aurais dû m'en parler dès que tu as eu des doutes !

-Qu'est-ce que ça change ?! J'ai commencé à avoir des doutes hier soir lorsque je me suis rendu compte que j'avais du retard... Je me suis rendu à la pharmacie dès que j'ai pu, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais attendu des semaines !

-Non mais regarde ton état ! Je vois bien que tu le vis mal ! On aurait pu en parler, ta journée à due être un enfer Emma, j'aurai pu t'épauler... Je sais ce que ça représente pour toi.

Il avait dit ces derniers mots dans un souffle presque inaudible.

-Je suis désolé, avait répondu Emma, après un long silence, sur un ton plus calme.

-Hey, s'était-il reprit en la prenant dans ses bras. Je suis là, okay ? Tout va bien se passer... Tu as beaucoup de retard ?

-Quelques jours...

-Tu vas aller faire ce test, et on avisera après. Ça va aller.

Le test s'était avéré positif, tout comme la prise de sang qui s'en était suivit. Emma ne se sentait pas prête à donner à nouveau la vie, tout se qui se rapporter à la grossesse était synonyme de souffrance à ses yeux. En effet, alors qu'elle n'avait que dix-sept ans, elle était tombée enceinte, abandonnée par le futur père, trop jeune, en mauvaise situation, elle avait décidé de faire adopter son bébé, elle voulait simplement lui donner de meilleures chances. Son fils, un jeune garçon âgé maintenant de treize ans, l'avait retrouvé trois ans auparavant et elle avait sut nouer des liens avec lui au fil des années. Ils se voyaient assez régulièrement depuis que Killian et elle avaient emménagés à Boston, non loin de chez lui. Mais elle n'était pas une mère pour lui, elle l'avait comprit assez rapidement, il avait déjà une mère attentionnée, qui l'avait élevé et qui l'aimait de tout son être, mais sa relation avec Emma ressemblait plus à une relation fraternelle. Elle ne savait pas en quoi consistait le rôle d'une mère et se sentait incapable d'élever un enfant.

-Emma tu vas bien ?

Elle s'était réfugier dans la salle de bain après un énième vomissement. Les nausées avaient commencées dès l'instant où le test avait confirmé sa grossesse. Elle entamait déjà sa troisième semaine, et bien que les nausées s'étaient calmées, il lui arrivait encore de se sentir mal, en particulier le matin, lorsque Killian préparait le petit déjeuner. Même les simples céréales n'y avaient rien changé. Cela faisait un moment maintenant qu'elle était enfermée dans la salle de bain et le beau brun commençait à s'inquiéter.

-Emma ? Tu peux m'ouvrir ?

Il entendit le cliquetis du verrou s'actionner et ouvrit la porte. Emma était assise sur la cuvette des toilettes, le regard rougie par des larmes qui avaient très certainement coulées en abondance tandis que ses mains étaient coincées entre ses genoux.

-Je n'y arriverais pas. Avait alors déclaré la blonde, ses larmes se remettant à couler.

-Emma, tu n'es pas seule. Ce bébé aura la plus merveilleuse des mamans, et le plus beau des papas, avait-il ajouté un sourcil relevé ce qui fit naître un timide sourire sur le visage de sa fiancée. Sérieusement ne te met pas dans de tels états... Je comprends que tu ais peur, mais ça va aller, tu... Tu ne sera pas obligé de l'abandonner, tu pourras l'élever, il aura ses parents et même son frère auprès de lui. Emma, ce bébé nous ne l'attendions pas maintenant mais... Tu sais à quel point j'en voulais un, je veux fonder une famille avec toi, je serais toujours là. Tu n'es et tu ne seras plus jamais seule ! Tu sauras t'en occuper, tu seras une excellente maman ! Je te le promets.

-Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ?

-Parce que tu t'inquiète déjà pour lui, alors que ça fait seulement trois semaines qu'il est dans ton ventre. Avait-il répondu, un sourire aux lèvres et sa main venant se poser sur le ventre d'Emma.

-Je crois... Je crois que je l'aime déjà. Avait ajouter la blonde en posant sa main sur celle de son fiancé. Mais j'ai tellement peur...

-C'est normal, j'ai peur moi aussi, mais au fond je sais que tout ira bien.

* * *

 _ **Mois 2:**_

Killian avait prit le volant de la Coccinelle jaune tandis qu'Emma se reposait à ses côtés. Elle était enceinte d'à peine deux mois, mais profitait déjà de certains avantages de la grossesse, Killian se pliant à chacun de ses désirs. Aujourd'hui, la belle n'avait pas envie de conduire. Ils avaient décidé d'annoncer la nouvelle à leur entourage et Emma angoissait quant à la possible déception d'Henry. Elle n'avait pas pu l'élever et retentait maintenant sa chance avec un nouveau bébé, c'est très certainement ce qu'il allait penser.

-Je suis sûr qu'il sera heureux d'avoir un petit frère à cajoler !

Killian venait de mettre fin à ses pensées qui s'entremêlaient dans son esprit.

-J'ai peur qu'il m'en veuille...

-C'est un garçon intelligent et très mature pour son âge, il le prendra très bien.

-Hmm... J'ai hâte que ce soit fait ! Et arrête de faire comme s'il s'agissait d'un garçon, je te rappelle que nous ne savons toujours pas son sexe !

-Je le pressent bien !

-Et si c'était une fille ? Avait demandé Emma, plus sérieusement.

-Quoi qu'il arrive Emma, je serais un homme comblé ! Finit-il par déclarer en déposant sa main libre sur le ventre encore plat de sa fiancée.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez Regina, la mère adoptive d'Henry, la porte leur fût ouverte avec surprise, cette visite n'ayant pas été prévue. Les rapports entre Emma et Regina avaient été compliqué à leur rencontre, en effet la mère adoptive du jeune garçon était à l'époque terrorisée à l'idée qu'Emma veuille lui reprendre son enfant. Mais au fil des années elles avaient su apprendre à se connaitre et étaient devenues amies.

-Emma, Killian, que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ? Je ne vous cache pas que j'aurai préféré que vous préveniez.

-Nous voulions faire une surprise à Henry, nous avons quelque chose à lui annoncer... Et à toi aussi d'ailleurs !

-Bien installez vous, je vais chercher Henry, il est à l'étage.

La nervosité d'Emma grandissait au même rythme que les secondes qui s'écoulaient. L'attente ne fut pas longue avant que son fils ne veuille bien les rejoindre au salon, et pourtant elle avait l'impression qu'il s'était passé une éternité. Les mains moites, elle le prit dans ses bras avant de lui proposer de s'assoir avec eux. Regina observait la scène d'un œil suspicieux, craignant la nouvelle à venir.

-Je t'aime Henry, tu le sais. Avait commencé la blonde maladroitement.

-Oui, moi aussi. Répondit le jeune garçon, quelque peu perdu face au comportement de sa mère.

-J'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer... Je crois.

-Emma... L'avait alors coupé Killian.

-Oui bon, c'est une bonne nouvelle... Mais je ne te cache pas que j'appréhende un peu ta réaction bonhomme.

-Si c'est une bonne nouvelle, tu n'as pas de raison d'appréhender ma réaction !

-Allez mon amour, dis lui !

-Henry, Killian et moi, on va avoir un bébé.

Le garçon regardait le couple avec des yeux ronds, l'air surpris et la bouche légèrement ouverte. Emma angoissait de plus en plus ne voyant ni joie, ni tristesse dans le regard de son fils. Les secondes semblaient s'écouler au ralenti tandis qu'aucun n'osait bouger ou prononcer le moindre mot. Puis soudain la bouche du jeune garçon s'agrandit en un énorme sourire.

-C'est vrai ?! C'est trop cool ! C'est une fille ou un garçon ? Tu vas accoucher quand ?! Je pourrais venir le voir ? Et vous avez trouvé un prénom ?!

-Oula, doucement gamin ! Le reprit Emma, néanmoins heureuse de voir à quel point il était enthousiaste. Nous ne savons pas grand chose pour le moment, mais une chose est sûre, tu pourras venir voir ce bébé dès que tu en auras envie... Si Regina est d'accord bien évidement. Continua la blonde en posant son regard sur la mère de Henry.

-Bien sûr que je suis d'accord et félicitation à vous deux ! Répondit alors la femme d'une voix posée.

Finalement la nouvelle avait été merveilleusement bien prise et le couple s'en voyait ravis. Il restait encore une personne à prévenir...

-Hey ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?! Est-ce que vous êtes enfin venu m'annoncer qu'Emma te quittait pour moi ?!

Un homme d'une trentaine d'années bien tassées, les cheveux châtains, les yeux bleu, plutôt grand et l'air taquin avait ouvert la porte à laquelle le jeune couple avait sonné. Il portait dans sa main droite une perceuse et la poussière blanche qui trônait sur sa tête et son visage ne laissait aucun doute à ce qu'il était en train de faire avant leur arrivée.

Emma avait rit de bon cœur à la phrase de Liam, habituée aux avances qu'il lui faisait dans le seul et unique but d'agacer Killian. Chose qui finissait toujours par arriver.

-Très drôle ! Avait déclaré le fiancé d'Emma. Tu risques d'être déçu par ce qu'on est sur le point de t'apprendre...

-Ça m'étonnerait. Emma ne me décevrait jamais ! Reprit Liam, le sourire toujours en coin tandis qu'Emma riait discrètement.

-Arrête ça tu veux ! Tu nous fait entrer ?!

-Évidement, mon frère et surtout sa fiancée, seront toujours les bienvenues chez moi ! Désolé pour le désordre mais comme vous pouvez le voir je suis en pleine séance de travaux. Allez vous installer dans la cuisine, je me passe une coup sur le visage et j'arrive !

-Je te laisse le plaisir de lui annoncer, avait soufflé Emma à l'oreille de Killian alors qu'ils prenaient place autour d'une table.

Liam ne mit que quelques minutes avant de revenir, son frère en avait profité pour leur servir à eux trois un verre de jus d'orange bien frais.

-Bon alors, pourquoi cette visite à l'improviste ?

-J'ai une question à te poser... Avait commencé Killian.

-Dis moi...

-Et bien, que dirais-tu d'être tonton ?! Il venait de poser une main bienveillante sur le ventre d'Emma, habitude qu'il commençait doucement à prendre, alors qu'il évoquait son futur enfant à son frère qui n'avait pas attendu plus de dix secondes avant de lui sauter dans les bras.

-T'es sérieux ?! Vous allez avoir un bébé ?! C'est génial ! Félicitation ! Il se tournait à présent vers Emma pour à son tour pouvoir l'enlacer. Comment tu te sens ma belle ? J'espère que ce mini Jones ne va pas t'en faire trop baver !

-Je vais bien, merci... Contente que ça te fasse autant plaisir !

-Tu rigoles ! Je suis aux anges, je serais le meilleur tonton du monde... De l'univers ! Il sera gâté avec moi, tu peux en être sûre !

* * *

 _ **Mois 3:**_

Emma était allongée, le tee shirt relevé afin de découvrir son ventre qui commençait déjà à montré des signes qu'un petit être y avait élu domicile. Killian était assis à ses côtés, lui caressant tendrement la main alors qu'elle patientait dans une angoisse des plus totale.

-Et si elle découvre qu'il y a un problème...

-Pourquoi y aurait-il un problème, nous sommes encore jeune, depuis que tu as appris que tu étais enceinte tu manges sainement, tu as arrêter l'alcool, et tu évites mêmes les endroits où il y a trop de fumeurs ! Tout ira bien ! Et en plus tu es immunisée contre la toxoplasmose et la rubéole ! Ça ira !

-J'espère... C'est angoissant et en même temps j'ai hâte !

-Moi non plus, je n'en peux plus d'attendre ! Elle ne devrait plus tarder maintenant.

Et c'est à cette phrase que leur médecin fit son apparition. Il s'agissait d'une femme d'une quarantaine d'années qui semblait calme mais à cheval sur les règles et ça leur convenait parfaitement.

-Bonjour, Mademoiselle Emma Swan, dit la femme en tendant sa main à la blonde, vous êtes ici pour votre première échographie au cours de laquelle nous pourrons voir si le bébé se développe bien. Avez-vous déjà été enceinte ?

-Oui.

-La grossesse s'était-elle bien passée, pas de complication ?

Emma sentie la main de Killian se resserrer autour de la sienne. Elle aimait cette faculté qu'il avait à deviner son besoin de soutient dans de pareilles situations.

-Non aucune complication.

-Très bien. Sourit le médecin. Ça risque d'être un peu froid, mais c'est pour la bonne cause, ajouta-t-elle surement dans l'optique de détendre les futurs parents qui semblaient très angoissés.

Le médecin continua de parler un bon moment, mais ni Emma, ni Killian n'étaient assez concentrés pour écouter quoi que ce soit. Ils avaient tous deux les yeux rivés sur l'écran et attendaient impatiemment qu'il révèle enfin leur bébé. Lorsque l'écran s'alluma enfin, il sembla qu'ils arrêtèrent de respirer pendant quelques secondes. La femme leur expliqua où se trouvait la tête, puis le reste du corps et l'on pouvait même apercevoir ses membres. On ne distinguait pas grand chose et le bébé ressemblait plus à un haricot qu'à un réel être humain, mais Killian comme Emma en pleuraient de joie et le trouvaient tout à fait ravissant. Un silence confortant s'était installé dans la pièce, le médecin les laissant apprécier ce moment unique.

-Comment il va ? Avait demandé Emma, l'inquiétude reprenant le dessus après un moment d'émotions intenses.

-Tout semble aller pour le mieux ! Il n'y a rien d'anormal dans son développement mais évidement nous devrons attendre la prochaine échographie pour en savoir plus. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, le bébé semble allé très bien !

-Je t'aime, n'avait alors pu s'empêcher de souffler Killian à l'oreille d'Emma, alors que ses yeux étaient encore rougis par l'émotion.

Emma se rhabilla et vînt s'installer aux côtés de Killian qui avait prit place à une chaise en face du bureau du médecin.

-Nous allons pouvoir remplir votre déclaration de grossesse, et je peux maintenant vous donner une date d'accouchement !

* * *

 ** _Mois 4:_**

Emma se regardait depuis quelques minutes dans le grand miroir, un sourire aux lèvres tout en caressant son ventre tendrement. Elle avait relevé son pull afin de mieux voir l'arrondit de son ventre.

-Tu as vu comme il grandit vite ?! Avait dit la blonde en entendant son fiancé entrer dans leur chambre, je ne pourrais bientôt plus rentrer dans mes jeans.

-Tu es magnifique ! Avait alors déclaré Killian en venant se coller à son dos afin d'enlacer son ventre gonflé. Tu es la plus belle des futures mamans, la plus belle des femmes, et je t'aime.

-Que me vaut tous ces compliments soudainement ?

-Je ne dis que ce que je pense... Et à te voir comme ça, avec ton sourire angélique face au miroir à contempler notre bébé, je te trouve magnifique.

-On verra si tu tiens toujours ce discours lorsque j'aurai pris dix kilos.

-Ces dix petits kilos ne me font pas peur. Avait répondu le brun en enfouissant son nez dans le cou de sa fiancée, le parsemant de légers baisers.

-Tu ne devrais pas autant me chauffer Killian...

-Tu trouves que je te "chauffe" ? Demanda-t-il innocemment, en accentuant le dernier mot, tout en remontant ses mains dans de tendres caresses vers la poitrine de la jeune femme.

-Tu sais comment je suis en ce moment... Tu sais exactement ce que tu es en train de faire ! Avait répondu Emma, un sourire aux lèvres.

N'y tenant plus, la belle se retourna afin de capturer les lèvres de son bien aimé dans un baiser d'abord tendre mais qui devint très vite beaucoup plus passionnel, beaucoup plus demandeur.

En plus de ses envies constantes de tartes à la pomme ou gâteau au chocolat, ses hormones lui donnaient des envies parfois soudaines de sexe. Elle ne savait pas s'il était normal pour une femme enceinte de ressentir de tels besoins mais les faits étaient là et elle aimait ça. Killian ne s'en plaignait pas, bien au contraire, mais il avait dû plusieurs fois ralentir ses ardeurs à cause d'un lieu peut être trop inapproprié, ou même parce qu'il était épuisé. Le fait qu'elle se sentait plus amoureuse que jamais ne l'aidait pas à calmer ses envies de son homme. Elle le voulait constamment contre elle, elle était à longueur de temps en demande d'affection et ces moments tendres finissaient le plus souvent à l'horizontal... Ou à la verticale, tout dépendait de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

Ils étaient à présent dans la cuisine. Emma préparait un énième gâteau au chocolat, tandis que Killian la regardait amoureusement.

-Tu sais que ce matin, en me réveillant, je suis presque sûre de l'avoir senti bouger ! C'était très léger mais c'était lui, j'en suis certaine !

-Tu crois, déjà ?!

-Et bien j'ai lu sur internet que c'était possible...

-Notre bébé grandit vite ! Avait dit Killian en posant machinalement sa main sur le ventre de sa fiancée, l'air fière.

-Dis, je voulais te demander, la prochaine écho est pour bientôt, tu aimerais connaitre le sexe ou tu préfères attendre ?

-Je serais incapable d'attendre jusqu'à l'accouchement ! Et j'ai hâte de savoir si je devrais peindre sa chambre en bleu, ou en rose !

-Il est hors de question que sa chambre soit bleu ou rose !

-Mauve ou verte ?

-Hm hm que penses-tu de la faire sur différents tons de beige et marrons ?

-Je crois... Commença Killian en approchant doucement son visage de la belle. Que c'est une très bonne idée. Finit-il en capturant ses lèvres.

-Hmm Killian, ça va mal finir ! Je viens de mettre le gâteau au four...

-Quoi je ne peux même plus t'embrasser maintenant ?!

Elle ne répondit pas, baissa la tête l'air fautif, et haussa les épaules.

-T'es pas possible. Se mit à rire Killian.

-J'y peux rien, c'est les hormones.

-Et puis, je suis tellement irrésistible...

-C'est ça, moque toi !

* * *

 _ **Mois 5:**_

-C'est un garçon !

Les larmes avaient à nouveau coulé lorsqu'ils avaient entendu pour la première fois le cœur de ce petit être battre. Il battait terriblement vite et le médecin avait dû les rassurer en leur expliquant que c'était tout à fait normal que son cœur batte aussi rapidement.

-Un garçon en bonne santé ! Avait ajouté le médecin.

-Mon amour, on va avoir un petit garçon ! Répéta Killian sous le coup de l'émotion.

-Je sais, réussi à répondre Emma, entre deux sanglots. Un magnifique petit garçon.

Leur mâtiné avait été éprouvante, ils avaient eu hâte de découvrir le sexe de leur bébé mais une infime peur au fond d'eux persistait et ils angoissaient à l'idée que leur bébé soit malade. L'annonce de sa santé parfaite les avait rassuré instantanément. Ils étaient maintenant lovés dans le canapé de leur salon, devant la télé allumée bien qu'ils n'y prêtaient guère attention. Killian caressait amoureusement le ventre d'Emma tandis qu'elle somnolait, le visage enfouie dans le cou de son fiancé.

-Tu as pensé à un prénom ? Demanda doucement le futur père ne sachant pas si elle s'était endormie ou non.

-J'y ai pensé oui, mais je n'ai aucune idée... Répondit la jeune femme en se décalant de son aimé afin de se positionner complètement sur le dos.

-J'aime bien Alban...

-Hmm non.

-Tu n'aimes pas ?

-Pas tellement.

-Bon... Je n'y tenais pas tant que ça. Que penses-tu de Lucas ?

-J'aime bien.

-C'est vrai ? Demanda Killian d'une voix enjouée, quelque peu surpris. Je m'attendais à plus d'un refus !

-J'ai dit que j'aimais bien, je n'ai pas dit que ce sera son prénom !

-Ooh, okay madame ! Tu en as à me proposer alors ?

-Hmm je ne sais pas... William ?

-Non, trop princier.

-Léo ?

-Certainement pas.

-Tu exagères, c'est mignon Léo...

-Je n'aime pas.

-Okay, alors... John ?

-John Jones... C'est étrange tu ne trouves pas ?!

-Ouai, on oublie.

-Ethan ?

-Ethan Jones.

-Ethan Jones.

-J'aime beaucoup...

-Moi aussi...

Et alors que Killian reprenait doucement ses caresses sur le ventre de sa belle, il senti un coup contre sa paume.

-Emma ! Tu as senti ?!

-Il est en moi évidement que j'ai senti. Répondit la blonde, maintenant tout à fait réveillée. C'est la première fois qu'il cogne aussi fort.

-Je crois qu'il aime son prénom !

-Notre bébé est un génie. Déclara Emma en riant.

-Là ! Il vient de redonner un autre coup ! Killian avait sur le visage cette expression qui rappelait celle qu'ont les enfants lorsqu'ils découvrent leur nombre incalculable de cadeaux sous le sapin de Noël.

-Hey bébé, tu vas faire mal à maman si tu continues, mets un peu moins de force. Emma parlait maintenant à son ventre et ses mains avaient rejoint celles de Killian.

-Il s'impose déjà ! Avait alors dit Killian tandis que le bébé donnait un nouveau coup qui cette fois ci fit grimacer Emma. Il te fait mal ?

-Pas tellement... C'est surprenant, peut être un peu gênant, mais qu'est-ce que c'est bon ! Je t'aime Killian, je t'aime mon petit bébé.

* * *

 _ **Mois 6:**_

Les nuits se faisaient de plus en plus difficiles pour Emma qui souffrait d'insomnies à répétition. Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil et se sentait épuisée en journée. Parfois capricieuse, il lui arrivait de réveiller Killian en pleine nuit afin qu'il lui fasse la conversation.

-Hmm, Emma, j'étais en train de rêver d'une femme aux courbes si élancées que j'en avais oublié ton prénom !

Cette simple phrase lui valu un violent coup dans les côtes qui stoppa tout ricanement de sa part. Il se tourna vers sa fiancée, une expression de douleur sur le visage.

-Aoutch Emma ! T'y es allée fort !

-Ne me cherche pas en plein milieu de la nuit.

-Tu sais bien que je plaisantais. Et que je t'aime, toi et tes courbes...

-Ne me touche pas Killian. L'arrêta Emma dans son élan alors qu'il s'apprêtait à l'enlacer amoureusement. Il garda néanmoins sa main posée sur le ventre de la belle. Tu as vu comme ton père me maltraite mon bébé, il ne mérite pas de câlin, tu es d'accord ?

Le bébé donna un coup comme pour donner raison à sa mère.

-Whaoh ! Il est aussi violent que sa mère !

-Il est comme ça depuis bien quinze minutes, je n'en peux plus.

-Hey mon bébé, il faut te calmer, maman est fatiguée... Et tu me la rend susceptible, c'est pas cool !

Emma avait ri légèrement à l'entente de cette dernière phrase. Depuis quelques temps maintenant, ils avaient prit cette habitude de parler au bébé. Ainsi son ventre avait le droit à un bonjour tous les matins, un bonne nuit tous les soirs et quelque discussion à sens unique en journée. Parfois le bébé répondait par des coups aux voix de ses parents, chose qui les avait émut presque aux larmes la première fois que ça s'était produit.

Le bébé donna un nouveau coup dans le ventre de la future maman, coup qui cette fois-ci pu se voir facilement.

-Ton ventre à prit une forme bizarre !

-J'ai vu ! C'est... Bizarre comme tu dis. Ohh regarde !

Son ventre se mouvait à présent sous les coups du bébé, un danseur de claquettes se cachait la-dedans.

-Je crois qu'il adore ma voix. Ajouta Killian dans un rire.

-Il aime surtout rappeler régulièrement et en pleine nuit qu'il est bien là !

A cette phrase Killian s'était assis le dos confortablement appuyé à la tête du lit et avait invité Emma à se lover entre ses jambes.

-Maintenant bébé, tu vas laisser maman se reposer. Dit-il doucement alors qu'il commençait à masser délicatement Emma, qui avait à présent la tête posée sur son ventre.

-Hmm j'adore quand tu prends les choses en mains...

-Ne t'y habitue pas trop. Lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

Il déposa un doux baiser sur sa tempe tandis qu'elle se laissait enfin aller dans les bras de Morphée.

Ils avaient passé la semaine à faire les magasins dès qu'ils le pouvaient, partagés entre leurs horaires de travail. Tout était enfin prêt pour la chambre du bébé, il suffisait maintenant de monter les meubles, chose qui s'avérait bien plus compliqué qu'ils ne se l'étaient imaginés. Emma, assise confortablement dans la Rocking-chair achetée la veille, tenait le plan grand ouvert du lit pour bébé entre ses mains et tentait d'en décrypter le contenu alors que Killian, en tailleur sur le sol, s'affairait à visser deux pièces ensembles.

-Je crois qu'il nous manque des pièces... J'y comprends rien.

-Attends, montre, je pense être sur la bonne voie.

Elle lui tandis le plan, l'air dépité.

-Tes collègues ne t'en veulent pas d'avoir quitté le travail plus tôt toute la semaine au fait ?

-Non, ils sont plutôt sympas avec moi. Tu sais nous ne somme que deux femmes alors une future maman, ils en prennent soin !

-C'est sympa de leur part ! Et tu leur as parlé de tes congés ?

-Oui... Ils m'ont dit qu'ils s'arrangeraient comme ils pourront, que ma santé et celle du bébé passaient avant tout. Je te le dis, ce sont des anges !

-Je vois ça ! Tu as de la chance, ce n'est pas comme ça pour tout le monde !

-J'en suis consciente. Lui répondit Emma, un large sourire sur le visage.

-Bon reprenons ce casse-tête... S'est écrit qu'il faut utiliser les vis 'E' et les écrous de boulon 'D' pour fixer les barreaux 'C' en se servant de la clef à molette 'F' qui... N'est pas fournis... Arrf !

-Je crois qu'il y en a une, qui n'a jamais servie, dans ta boîte à outils, qui n'a jamais servie... On finira bien par y arriver ! Répondit Emma en riant aux éclats.

-J'espère !

* * *

 _ **Mois 7:**_

Le médecin avait été formel, il fallait qu'elle se nourrisse d'aliments riches en fer. L'anémie était banale, et elle ne prêtait pas à s'inquiéter plus que cela mais elle devait faire un peu plus attention à son alimentation si elle ne voulait pas que ça s'aggrave. Elle se trouvait donc à ruminer au dessus de son assiette d'épinards et boudin noir, blâmant le bébé pour cette alimentation forcée.

-J'espère que tu te régales autant que moi mon bébé, c'est vraiment affreux... Comment quelqu'un a-t-il pu avoir l'idée de mettre du sang en saucisse ?! C'est écœurant... Et ces épinards, on dirait juste des algues sorties de l'océan. Rien d'appétissant !

-Arrête de te plaindre et mange, c'est pour ton bien et celui du bébé... Et puis tu exagères, c'est peut être écœurant de savoir ce que c'est exactement mais ça reste très bon ! Lui répondit Killian tandis qu'il portait à sa bouche une fourchette remplie de boudin noir.

-Tu m'écœures encore plus que le contenu de mon assiette !

-Tu fais l'enfant... C'est mon rôle ça normalement !

-Mon bébé tu devrais avoir du soucis à te faire... Apparemment tes deux parents sont des enfants ! Déclara alors Emma à son ventre.

Dans des cadres du salon avaient été mit les trois échographies réalisées durant la grossesse, la dernière ayant été faite quelques jours auparavant. Le bébé était toujours en pleine forme et hormis cette légère anémie, rien n'avait été a déclarer. Les larmes avaient une nouvelle fois coulées pour les deux parents.

-Tu as remarqué que sur la dernière échographie on dirait qu'il lève le pousse ? Demanda Killian la tête tournée vers les cadres alors qu'Emma s'était enfin décidée à vider son assiette.

-Oui ! On dirait qu'il nous fait un signe. "Papa, Maman, tout va bien ici, c'est plutôt confortable, on se voit à la sortie !" Avait alors déclaré Emma en prenant une voix qui aurait pu être tout droit sortie d'un dessin animé.

-J'espère que notre enfant ne parlera jamais comme ça ! Répliqua Killian en riant.

-Je l'espère aussi ! Ajouta Emma qui se mit à son tour à rire.

-Dis, tu te sens d'attaque pour une petite balade ? Je m'engage à faire la vaisselle en rentrant.

-Tu as plutôt intérêt à la faire oui !

-Comme si je manquais souvent à ce devoir...

-Je ne répondrais pas à cette attaque, car oui, s'en est une ! Je vais me préparer !

Ils passèrent une bonne heure à se promener tranquillement le long de la rivière Charles, s'arrêtant de temps à autre afin de laisser Emma se reposer. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, à s'imaginer leur futur avec leur bébé, racontant chacun leur tour comment ils voyaient les premiers pas de ce dernier, son premier mot, sa première journée d'école... Mais surtout ils parlèrent de l'accouchement qui approchait de plus en plus. Emma angoissait, elle s'était mise à imaginer tous les malheurs qui pouvaient arriver lors d'un accouchement et paniquait à l'idée que ça puisse lui arriver. Killian la rassurait comme il le pouvait, lui disant qu'il serait là, pour elle et pour le bébé.

* * *

 _ **Mois 8:**_

Son congé maternité avait commencé depuis seulement trois jours et déjà l'ennui s'imprégnait de tout son être. Elle passait ses journées à lire, regarder la télé, faire une petite promenade dehors et rentrait en attendant le retour de Killian. Trois jours d'une vie monotone et de routine qu'elle commençait déjà à ne plus supporter. En trois jours elle avait terminé sa lecture de L'Île des chasseurs d'oiseaux de Peter May, thriller prenant et dont l'enquête l'avait en quelque sorte ramener à son travail, et s'était mise en tête de lire la saga entière de Harry Potter. Elle ne connaissait rien de ses romans à succès et n'avait même encore jamais vu les films. Sept livres plus ou moins volumineux l'attendait, elle était sûre au moins qu'ils allaient l'aider à passer le temps.

A défaut de n'avoir put se présenter aux cours de préparation à l'accouchement elle s'était également mise à lire tout ce qui se trouvait sur la toile à se sujet. Elle passait une bonne partie de ses journées à trainer sur des forums, à regarder des vidéos et s'était même créé un profil afin d'échanger avec d'autres mamans de tout le pays. Ce soir là elle était tombée sur un article qui avait éveillé en elle de vieilles inquiétudes de début de grossesse et c'est en pleur que Killian l'avait retrouvé allongé dans leur lit.

-Hey, mon amour, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Elle ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de renifler, ce qui accentua l'inquiétude chez Killian.

-Emma, parle moi... Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Et si j'étais une mauvaise mère ? Je n'ai même pas été au cours de préparation à l'accouchement, je mets sa vie en péril alors qu'il n'est même pas encore né...

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! On en a parlé au gynécologue, il nous a bien précisé que ces cours n'étaient pas obligatoires... Tu n'as jamais mit sa vie en danger, au contraire, tu es exemplaire !

-Imagine que l'accouchement ne se déroule pas bien parce que je n'ai pas suivi ces cours...

-Tout se passera bien, tu le sais ! On ne te lâchera pas seule en salle de travail, je serais là, il y aura des sages-femmes et ton gynéco. Ils seront là pour te guider. Emma, tu as eu Henry avant ça, tu n'avais pas non plus suivi de cours, et tout s'est bien passé durant l'accouchement, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle se mit une nouvelle fois à renifler, sans donner de réponse.

-Tu es déjà une parfaite maman, tu suis à la lettre les conseils des médecins, même lorsque le repos t'est forcé. Tu suis un régime alimentaire difficile pour quelqu'un comme toi qui enchainait les hamburgers et les steak bien saignant et tu t'es même mise au yoga pour décompresser ! Je te le répète, tu es exemplaire !

-Et si l'asthme de Henry était dû au fait que je n'ai pas suivi ces cours, on n'en sait rien...

-Ce que tu dis est ridicule, et tu le sais, arrête de t'inquiéter autant, tu es parfaite Emma. Rien n'arrivera à notre bébé, tu fais depuis le début ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui, comme tu as fait ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour Henry. Tu n'as pas causé son asthme et tu ne mets pas la vie de notre bébé en danger.

-C'est vrai ?! Avait-elle demandé, l'air désespéré.

-C'est vrai. Confirma-t-il en accompagnant ses paroles d'une tendre caresse sur sa joue.

-Je t'aime tu sais.

-Je t'aime aussi... Mais je préfère quand tu ne t'imagines pas les pires scénarios possibles !

-J'angoisse, j'y peux rien.

-Je sais... Écoutes, maintenant que tu ne travailles plus, on peut se rendre à un de ces cours si ça peut te rassurer, je pense qu'il est trop tard pour assister à tous mais je suis convaincu d'un cours suffira !

-Tu ferais ça ?

-Évidement, viens maintenant, sors de ce lit, je vais nous préparer à dîner.

* * *

 _ **Mois 9:**_

Lorsque Emma se prépara son verre de lait en cette fin de soirée, elle sentie une légère contraction qui ne l'alarma pas plus que cela. Ils avaient déjà préparé sa valise pour l'hôpital, ainsi que le lit du bébé, bientôt ils allaient formés une famille et l'excitation était à son comble. Killian était rentré près de deux heures après ses premières contractions, il s'était autorisé une sortie entre ami, s'assurant que cela ne dérangeait évidement pas Emma et ne consommant que des boissons soft, rôdé depuis maintenant deux semaines sur le sujet. Il avait surpris Emma assise sur une chaise de la cuisine, un chronomètre en main, l'air concentré.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je chronomètre mes contractions... C'est la quatrième fois... Killian, il faut qu'on aille à l'hôpital !

-Quoi ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? S'était-il écrié, paniqué, alors qu'il remettait son manteau sur ses épaules.

-Tout va très bien, je crois que le bébé arrive. Déclara Emma, un immense sourire naissant sur son visage.

-T'es sérieuse ? Mais il ne devait arriver que dans trois jours !

-A trois jours près, ce n'est plus tellement important... Tu m'emmènes à l'hôpital ou tu préfères que j'accouche dans la cuisine ?

-On y va.

Emma ne l'avait jamais vu aussi euphorique. Il courrait dans tous les sens, de peur d'oublier quelque chose. La valise d'Emma ainsi que le nécessaire pour le bébé avait été mit soigneusement dans la voiture, il ne leur restait plus qu'à faire le trajet tranquillement. L'hôpital se situait à trente minutes de leur appartement et ils n'étaient qu'à la moitié du trajet lorsque les contractions se firent plus violentes.

-Ça va aller Emma, respire mon amour, tout va bien.

Elle ne répondait pas se contentant de se concentrer un maximum afin de faire partir la douleur par on ne sait quelle magie. Elle poussait parfois des cris qui peinaient Killian, s'en voulant presque de ne pouvoir soulager sa douleur.

-On est presque arrivé, tiens le coup !

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital on annonça à Emma que le travail avait déjà commencé.

Les contractions étaient de moins en moins supportables, elle était seule en salle de travail depuis plus d'une heure maintenant et priait tous les dieux pour que la péridurales arrive rapidement.

Quand enfin on lui posa la péridurale, les effets mirent un temps minime à se manifester. En plus de la douleur dissipée, elle planait à présent totalement. Killian pu enfin la rejoindre et s'amusa quelques instants de son état. Elle qui n'avait plus touché une seule goutte d'alcool ces neufs derniers mois semblait complètement bourrée. Elle remarqua néanmoins l'état de stress de son fiancé qui tentait tant bien que mal de paraître serein.

-Hey, beau gosse, ça va aller... Tout va bien parce que je t'aime, et que j'aime le bébé, et que tu nous aime toi aussi. Et je suis sûre que le bébé nous aime en retour !

-Dite, c'est normal qu'elle plane à ce point ? Demanda Killian à une sage-femme qui passait afin de vérifier que tout allait bien.

-Tout à fait normal monsieur. Lui répondit-elle d'un air amusé. Parlez lui, ça vous déstressera vous aussi ! Puis elle s'en alla sur ces paroles.

-Je sais que tout ira bien, j'ai hâte ! Je t'aime aussi Emma.

Elle avait passé pas moins de six heures en salle d'accouchement, et les choses sérieuses allaient enfin commencer. Après plusieurs derniers examens, on l'invita à inspirer, bloquer puis souffler et ce à plusieurs reprises. Killian s'en vraiment s'en rendre compte inspirait et bloquait sa respiration en même temps qu'Emma, qui lui tenait fermement sa main qui était maintenant devenue violette.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de trente-cinq minutes que les premiers cris du bébé se firent entendre. Comme une délivrance Emma se sentait fière d'avoir mit au monde un être aussi petit, son bébé. Pour la première fois de sa vie elle allait le sentir tout contre son corps. Killian fut appeler pour couper le cordon ombilicale et après quelques examens, il fût enfin poser sur le torse de sa maman.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, les larmes coulèrent en abondances chez les deux parents, alors que Killian caressait tendrement les cheveux d'Emma, l'autre main posée sur le bras de son bébé.

-Il sent bizarre...

-Il est magnifique. Avait répliqué Killian alors que la remarque d'Emma avait fait rire l'ensemble du personnel qui s'affairait autour d'eux.

Leur histoire ne faisait que commencer, le petit Ethan Jones était né ce vendredi 22 Octobre à 8h15.

* * *

 **Et c'est ainsi que se termine ce long OS, qu'en avez vous pensé ?**

 **Je n'ai jamais été enceinte, j'ai fait quelques recherches, mais je n'y connais pas grand chose donc j'espère qu'il n'y avait pas trop d'incohérences.**

 **Merci de votre lecture en tous cas !**


End file.
